Of Blood
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Negotiations were never something Ichigo was very good at, most of all with a gang who'd tried to kill him a few months ago, but war is starting, Urahara insisted they need allies. ByakuyaXIchigo, 1sided UraXIch, other couples Vampire & demons Not relate
1. Chapter 1

Negotiations, something Ichigo couldn't stand, he didn't like to sit and talk, most of all to members of the rival gang who'd tried to kill him four years ago, but Urahara made him sit through it, after all Ichigo was one of the leaders, even if he was only 19. Ichigo leaned back in his chair looking across the table at the members from the gang called Seireitei. There was the small girl, short black hair and wide black eyes, she was pretty, but Ichigo didn't really have a thing for women, their blood was to sweet. The girl was Rukia Kuchiki, her older brother headed the Tokyo branch of the Seireitei gang, his name was Byakuya, he had long black hair pulled into a braid at the back of his neck, he had a calm look on his face. Then third member was a guy with long flame red hair and tribal tattoos over his face and visible arms, he was staring daggers at Ichigo who smirked in amusement, the red head was Abarai Renji. The fourth and last guy sitting at the table was huge, scarred with black hair that hung messily in his face. Ichigo had fought a few times with this guy, Zaraki Kenpachi, he was an enforcer, meaning he made sure the gang got it's money, drugs and weapons from anyone who owed, even if it meant punching in a few skulls.

Urahara looked down at Ichigo. "Do you have anything to say Ichigo?" The blond man asked smiling at his co-leader.

"Yea, sure," Ichigo leaned forward as he stood, putting his hands in his black tight pants, the chains on his right hip clinking softly. "Stay the fuck away from my territory," He snapped and left.

Urahara sighed. "You'll have to forgive my young friend, someone attacked him last night," Urahara informed to the shocked refined Seireitei members.

"Why do you keep someone like that in your organization?" Byakuya asked.

"Simple," Urahara said. "He's powerful," he smiled. "Or did you not feel the power flowing through him?"

"That was him?" Zaraki asked with amusement. "He wasn't like that when I fought him last,"

"I usually make him wear a collar that keeps him at a lower level of power, but I figured that you'd all be able to handle it," Urahara said.

"Is he even a pure blood?" Renji asked.

"No, he's not, he was only turned four years ago," Urahara said smiling.

"Four years?!" Rukia asked in surprise and Urahara's smile widened revealing elongated canines.

"He's a scary little vampire isn't he?" Urahara chuckled.

Ichigo pulled the hood of his black sweater up as he stepped out into the sunlight. It didn't hurt him, it didn't weaken him, he just never really liked the sunlight all that much. It reminded him of the fire that took his parents from him Ichigo walked slowly down the streets, lost in his own thoughts, trying to ignore those thoughts that pressed into his mind from other people around him, humans who's lives were so directed by simple logic.

"Oi strawberry!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and turned to see the Renji running down the street to him. "What do you want?" He asked.

"That's not any way to talk to a pure blood," Renji growled in warning, but Ichigo didn't back down. "My boss wants a word with you, says to meet him at this restaurant," Renji handed Ichigo a small dark blue card. "Dress nice," Renji chuckled. "9 o'clock, don't be late," the red head vanished, but no humans around noticed.

Ichigo looked down at the card, he knew the place, it was expensive, not at all his taste, but Ichigo knew he'd have to show up, Urahara would want him to anyways. Ichigo gritted his teeth and vanished from the spot on the sidewalk where he'd been standing.

Byakuya sat in the back of the restaurant, in a round red leather booth, a glass of red wine on the white clothed table. Renji stood against the wall arms crossed over his chest.

"Why do you even want that kid? He belongs to Urahara, the stupid blond claimed him," Renji muttered.

"Relax love," Rukia said smiling as she sat against her older brother. "Byakuya will still love you just the same,"

Byakuya ignored them as he felt a strong vampire enter the restaurant's lower floor. A few minutes later a waiter came up, leading Ichigo, the teen hadn't changed his clothing any, but it only made Byakuya smile slightly in amusement at the youth's defiance. Ichigo stood in front of the round booth, hands in the pocket of his hoodie. HIs orange hair still spiked wildly on his head, and golden eyes stared into Byakuya's crimson ones.

"What do you want with me?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"Have a seat," Byakuya said calmly as Rukia slid from the booth and left down the stairs gracefully. Renji followed reluctantly.

"I don't plan on staying that long, I've got a deal in with some guys cross town in half an hour, talk fast," Ichigo said.

"I already took the liberty of canceling that appointment, now please sit," Byakuya said again. Ichigo growled and sat. Byakuya smiled. "Would you like a drink?" He asked

"I don't drink," Ichigo said slouching back on the booth. Byakuya smiled.

"It's a great year," Byakuya smiled picking up his glass. "1542," he smiled.

"I wasn't around then," Ichigo said in monotone. "I don't deal with things that old, they tend to smell of stale blood," He looked at Byakuya.

"Oh? Well you're missing out on a great many things," Byakuya said smiling then took a small drink of his wine. "Urahara tells me you are very talented for a youngling," He said and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Urahara needs to learn to keep his mouth shut, it's none of your business," Ichigo said.

"Urahara also said you were '_his'_ is that true?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo blushed knowing that belonging to a pure blood meant you were their fuck puppet or anything else they wanted you to be. "I don't belong to anyone, and never will," Ichigo growled, Byakuya wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist, and was surprised at just how slender the teen really was. "Get your old arm away from me," Ichigo said blushing more, the contact allowed Ichigo to see into the pure blood's memories and thoughts, it was overwhelming for the teen who quickly became disoriented and dizzy as the memories flashed before his eyes like a movie in fast forward. Byakuya noticed and pulled away, and Ichigo slumped over unconscious on the booth. Byakuya smiled seeing a sliver of the pale torso hidden beneath the hoodie the young vampire was wearing. Byakuya licked his lips as he stood, and lifted Ichigo with ease, carrying the teen down stairs with him tucked in one arm like a child.

"What happened?" Renji asked as Byakuya came out to the parking garage. Renji was leaning against the hood of the limo belonging to the older vampire.

"He was just a little overwhelmed that's all," Byakuya said opening the back door to the limo and laid Ichigo on one of the seats before leaning back out to look at Renji.

"Rukia went for a meal, she said she'd meet us back at the hotel," Renji said. Byakuya got into the back and Renji followed closing the door. Byakuya tapped on the dividing glass and the limo started driving.

"What are you going to do with him?" Renji asked.

"Nothing tonight anyways," Byakuya said. "We'll take him home,"

"Alrigh' no complaints," Renji said and Byakuya took Renji's chin, making his underling look at him.

"What's bothering you Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"Nothing sir," Renji said and Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "The others won't approve of you playing with a turned, most of all one from Urahara's clan,"

"Don't worry so much Renji," Byakuya said letting the red headed vampire's chin go. Byakuya looked at Ichigo. "They'll approve, after all he is the son of _that man,"_Byakuya said and Renji looked at him confused.

Ichigo groaned and rubbed his chest. His eyes suddenly shot open and he bolted upright looking around. He relaxed slightly realizing he was back in his shitty apartment, but then he growled. "Fucking bastard," He jumped out of his bed landing in front of the closet and ripped the door open. "Oi! Kon wake up!" He yelled looking down at the strange little demon sleeping in his closet. "Oi Kon!" Ichigo grabbed Kon's hair and threw him across the room.

"What the fuck Ichigo!" The demon looked up holding it's head. "I was having a good dream Ichigo!" He cried standing up. Kon was a miniature lion demon who'd been exiled from his clan and sense had been living in Ichigo's closet and following him around like a little lost puppet, but would never admit he liked the orange haired teen.

"How the hell did I get here last night?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, you were here in bed when I got back from Urahara's," Kon grumbled climbing onto Ichigo's shoulder. "Do you really not know how you got into bed Ichigo? I mean you changed out of your clothes into.... hey those ain't yours," Kon said Ichigo gritted his teeth blushing and threw Kon back into the closet. "What happened last night Ichigo?" Kon asked untangling himself from the clothes as Ichigo rummaged around his closet and pulled out clothes.

"I'm going to kill that pure blooded bastard," Ichigo growled pulling the long sleeve tight white shirt over his head.

"Pure blood? Ichigo.... you can't go around threatening pure bloods," Kon said grabbing Ichigo's shoe away from the teenager. "Think about it, even if you are a powerful turned, a pure blood still has the upper hand,"

"That bastard came into my house! Took off my clothes! There's no telling what that fucking bastard did!" Ichigo grabbed his shoe pulling it on as he rushed towards the door.

"Ichigo!" Kon cried but the door slammed in his face. "Stupid brat!"

"I heard that bastard!" Ichigo roared from the hallway.

Ichigo rushed down the streets towards Urahara's place. He was fuming but trying to keep his emotions in check like Urahara had taught him, but the idea of that Kuchiki vampire touching him pissed him off more then anything. Ichigo went into Urahara's nearly knocking a man over as he went up to the counter.

"Hey Ichi, what's up?" Yoruichi said grinning, the dark skinned cat demon leaned on the counter. "What's got your thong in a twist?" She joked.

"Fuck you, where's Urahara?" Ichigo asked and Yoruichi sighed.

"You never come to talk to me anymore Ichi, I get so lonely when you don't,"

"Oi!" Ichigo snapped. "I asked you a question,"

"I'm right here Kurosaki-san relax," Urahara said coming from the back room. "What is it this early in the morning?"

"That Byakuya bastard!" Ichigo snapped.

"Oh Kuchiki-dono is here," Urahara said. Ichigo growled and rushed into the back room, grabbing Byakuya's shirt.

"What the fuck did you do to me last night you bastard!?" Ichigo roared, but Byakuya remained calm.

"I didn't do anything," Byakuya said brushing Ichigo off him. "It's alright Renji, calm down," He said to the red head. "After you fainted I took you home Ichigo, nothing more,"

"You changed my clothes! Put me in some strange pants!" Ichigo growled.

"Actually my sister did that," Byakuya said smiling. "She had a thing about turned vampires, she sees them as her dolls, likes to dress them up,"

"Well tell that bitch to stay away from me," Ichigo growled.

"Watch your tongue," Renji growled grabbing Ichigo's neck. "Or I'll cut it out,"

"Fuck you," Ichigo snapped.

"My my Kurosaki-san," Urahara pulled Ichigo away from Renji. "Maybe you should go visit with Yoruichi while I finish my talk with Kuchiki, then we can talk," Urahara said, but the tone in his voice meant it was an order to his sired child.

"Fine," Ichigo growled and stormed out of the back room. He sat on the counter glaring at the wall.

"Jeez Ichi, you're so much more bitchy then usual, I guess that pure blood really got under your skin huh?" Yoruichi said biting into a candy bar. She handed one to Ichigo.

"I don't eat sweets," Ichigo said.

"Maybe you should start," Yoruichi said pulling herself up on the counter next to Ichigo. "Would you like to hear some gossip?" She asked. Ichigo glared at her. "Great!" She said opening another candy bar. "I heard that those bastards from that gang on the west side town, the ones giving you all that shit, turned up dead," She said and Ichigo looked at her now with slight interest. "Those demons didn't stand a chance against what ever the hell took them on. All that was left was bits and pieces," Yoruichi said as Byakuya walked from the back room with Renji. "Yea apparently it was an upper ranking non-human," She continued, Ichigo's eyes locked on Byakuya's as the graceful man walked towards the door. Yoruichi's voice became nothing but static.

'_You really don't get it do you Ichigo? I will own you,'_ Byakuya's thoughts forced their way into Ichigo's mind, making him dizzy again. The images bombarded Ichigo even after the pure blood had left the shop until Ichigo fell off the counter unconscious.

"Oi Kurosaki-san" Urahara's voice said over Ichigo. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at the blond vampire leaning over him. "Welcome back Kurosaki-san,"

Ichigo growled pushing Urahara away and sat up rubbing his head. "Stupid," He mumbled.

"Are you feeling alright?" Urahara asked and Ichigo looked at him. "I can look you over if you want,"

"I'm fine thanks you pervert," Ichigo said standing.

"Kurosaki," Urahara said, his voice was serious now. "Sit back down," He said. Ichigo gritted his teeth but sat back on the futon. "I know you don't like pure bloods or anyone else associated with the Seireitei, the truth is I don't either," Urahara said seriously. "But things are getting tense in our world and we need all the allies we can get right now,"

"I'm not playing nice with that bastard," Ichigo said.

"I'm not suggesting it Ichigo," Urahara said. "Byakuya has a thing for you, indulge him,"

Ichigo growled. "I will not," He said, his body was trembling, disobeying an order given by the one who sired you was like disobeying your parents, only your sire, could make you do something, if your mind liked it or not.

"It is not a suggestion Ichigo," Urahara said. "We need this, or all of us will be taken out, and you know what'll happen to someone like you," Urahara reminded and Ichigo flinched remembering the demon who used to own him. Ichigo closed his eyes and shivered. "It's only for a little while Ichigo, I'm sorry, but I have to look out for the rest of the people who depend on my protection, that includes humans too Ichigo," Urahara sighed. "Now will you do what I ask, or do I have to order you Ichigo?"

Ichigo rubbed the scar on his neck, feeling the long raised slice beneath his cold thin fingers. "I hate that bastard Urahara, he thinks he's better then I am," Ichigo said. "He only thinks of me as a play thing, and I don't want to go through it again, I can't," Ichigo closed his eyes tightly.

Urahara sighed and pulled Ichigo against him. "I'm sorry Ichigo," Urahara said putting his head over Ichigo's. "I shouldn't have brought up those memories,"

Ichigo gripped the sleeve of Urahara's over coat tightly and bit his bottom lip until it bleed. Urahara lifted the shaking teen's chin carefully. Urahara was never usually one to take advantage of someone who was emotionally strained, but Ichigo was someone unlike anyone else, the only way to get close to him, was to take any advantage you could find. Urahara leaned down and licked the blood from Ichigo's lip before kissing him softly. Ichigo pulled on Urahara's sleeve as he kissed the older vampire back closing his eyes.

The two weren't a couple, Ichigo was never Urahara's puppet either, but Ichigo often found comfort beneath the older man, and Urahara had feelings for Ichigo that would only be satisfied when Ichigo was hurting.........

Ichigo bit down on the pillow, gripping the bed beneath him, as Urahara thrust into him, and bit down on the teen's pale shoulder. Ichigo cried out reaching back and putting his hand on Urahara's head, gripping the wavy blond hair that brushed on his shoulder.

"H-... harder," Ichigo pleaded and Urahara complied thrusting harder until Ichigo cried out, and came on to Urahara's waiting hand. Urahara came then, pulling out so his cum splashed onto Ichigo's slender back. He watched as the teen slowly drifted into sleep, where he would be to tired to even dream. Urahara cleaned Ichigo off carefully, taking in the sensation of the warm skin, a trait not common for vampires, then Urahara got up and left the teen laying in his bed. Urahara fixed his pants and went into the main room of the shop where Yoruichi was sitting on the counter, her head cocked as she stared at her childhood friend.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked seriously. "Ichigo will never love you, he only sees you an escape to his own 'demons',"

"Demons _I_ forced on him Yoruichi," Urahara said locking the shop's door. "_I_ sent the demons after him, then when he was broken _I_ took him under my wing, and lied to him, the one person he trust," Urahara pulled a bottle of sake off the shelf and opened it slowly sitting down at one of the round tables near the window. Yoruichi sat next to him setting two cups down on the table.

"I helped," Yoruichi offered in comfort.

"You aren't the one fucking him into oblivion though Yoruichi," Urahara said.

"I would," She joked and Urahara gave a sad smile as he looked out at the navy blue night sky.

Byakuya sat staring at the men who walked around the club, none of them were interesting to him, no one had remotely interested him sense the rude red headed teen had swore his way into Byakuya's attention. Renji was feeling the same way although he'd never admit to it, but Byakuya had read his mind, he knew everything about his lieutenant.

"What are we doing here? None of these humans looks remotely tasteful," Renji grumbled.

"We're meeting someone," Byakuya said.

"Who?" Renji asked.

"Shinji Hirako, at your service," Renji looked up at the blond annoying looking hybrid as he took a seat.

"Greetings," Byakuya said. "Now do you have the information I asked for?"

"My people always produce the goods," Shinji said handing Byakuya a folder. "I remember that kid by the way," He said. "Wanna hear a story?"

"Sure," Byakuya said flipping though the file.

"If you want to break that Kurosaki kid and bad, you need to look for a demon named Sosuke Aizen," Shinji said. "He used to own Kurosaki before Urahara took him under his wing," Shinji leaned back taking a glass of wine Byakuya offered him.

"I just heard rumors about what this Aizen guy did to the kid, but it's enough to creep me out for a life time. Experiments, the sex, beatings, the list is endless," The blond man glanced at Renji. "Oh yea, it's that bad, the images I got are bad, there are pictures if you really wanna see some compromising positions the kid was put into," Shinji said.

Renji's jaw clenched. "Thank you Shinji, that's all I need, the money will be wired to the account you gave me," Byakuya said standing, and Renji followed his leader from the club.

"What are you going to do now?" Renji asked.

"I'm going to meet Sosuke Aizen," Byakuya said and vanished, leaving Renji standing alone next to the car. He sighed and shook his head.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

End Chapter 1

Please Comment and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any related Characters, this is purely a fanfic, nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo woke, but didn't want to open his eyes and face the reality that he'd let Urahara fuck him again. He could smell Urahara on his skin, taste him in his mouth. Ichigo sighed forcing himself up so he was sitting on his knees and looked down at the navy sheets of Urahara's bed. Ichigo sat with his eyes closed in shame for a few minutes until the door slid open and he looked up.

"Oh Master Kurosaki," Tessai said. "I wasn't aware that you spent the night again," The large vampire walked over and put one of the folded robes he had over Ichigo's shoulders who gratefully took it and covered himself.

"I'll be out of your way soon Tessai," Ichigo said standing slowly and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the hot water to fill the bath. Ichigo sank into the water, closing his eyes as he put his head under so the thoughts of others didn't reach him. He sat in his own thoughts, and those of his alter ego, a twisted version of himself with no morals, who was everything Ichigo wasn't.

'_So berry boy what are you gonna do? Your happy little gang is gonna become the fuck puppet of the pure bloods, so are you. Are you gonna go back to the demons? Go back to your mother's roots, or take it from Byakuya the way you took it from Urahara?'_

'_Fuck off'_ Ichigo said to his alter ego who just laughed, making Ichigo's head throb.

'_That's your solution for everything, fuck it isn't it Berry? Life's to hard, fuck it. Urahara hurts you, fuck him. Now this pure blood comes and is gonna mess with you, and what are you gonna do? Let him fuck with you too. You really are pitiful, I don't know why I don't roll you over and fuck you myself,'_

Ichigo gritted his teeth putting his hands over his head still under the water. '_Why won't you just leave me alone Hichi?'_ Ichigo asked.

'_Because your weaknesses make me weak, I don't like to be weak,'_ Hichi said. '_Now pull yourself together or I'll take over again and kill anyone who stands in my way of power, and I won't let you back out'_

'_I'm not gonna do things your way, that's how we got sent to Aizen'_ Ichigo said.

'_You fucking slut, you know you liked that sick bastard, don't whine to me,'_ Hichi snapped, and fell silent as Ichigo pulled himself from under the water feeling vibrations as someone walked into the bathroom, he looked up and his face flushed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Ichigo asked grabbing his towel to cover himself as he stood, but Byakuya grabbed it and stepped closer to Ichigo.

"Don't cover up," Byakuya said quietly. "You have beautiful skin and body you know Ichigo," His calm voice sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo said, trying not to shake.

"Urahara told me you were here. I came to pick you up for our date," Byakuya said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Ichigo said.

"You don't really have much of a choice Ichigo, I've already made a 'contract' with your sire," Byakuya said running his lips over Ichigo's shoulder. "There are clothes for you on the bed, please get dressed," Byakuya said and left. Ichigo stood in shock for a few minutes.

'_That's it I'm taking over!'_ Hichi said. '_Switch with me,'_

Ichigo closed his eyes and sank into darkness.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Urahara sat in the main room of his shop with Byakuya, the contract that the two had made was very reasonable, but Urahara didn't like it, after all he was signing the person he treasured over to Byakuya, and it made his stomach flip; but Urahara knew he had to do it.

The sudden heavy push on the two men made them look around, Urahara knew already what it was and darted towards the back room, Byakuya followed.

Urahara thrust open the door of his bedroom, and the push on his body increased so much he had to shield himself from the energy that was so dense it actually cut into his diamond hard skin. "Ichigo!" Urahara yelled forcing himself into the room, to where the teen stood, head hanging eyes closed. "Ichigo," Urahara grabbed the slender bare forearm belonging to Ichigo and the energy lessened.

"You know something Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, but his voice had changed, it was demonic, laced heavily with power. "I've never trusted you, after all the things you've put Ichigo through, what you've made him do, what you're trying to make him do know. You're nothing but a low life pure blood trying to act like a regular turned, like you belong here with the 'dogs' and lowlifes. I guess you kinda do, but you aren't getting to Ichigo anymore, I won't allow you to hurt him,"

"Ichigo?" Urahara said and the teen looked at him. His eyes had changed, glowing yellow irises in seas of black.

"I ain't Ichigo," The teen said. "I'm Hichi, and you can't control me ol' man," Urahara was thrown back against the wall and gritted his teeth. When he looked up, Ichigo was gone.

"Fuck!" Urahara jumped up and rushed from the room. Yoruichi was already standing in the hall waiting for him, "We've gotta find him Yoruichi, he's slipping fast,"

"I'll take first sweep," Yoruichi vanished as Urahara stopped and looked around. Byakuya had vanished.... Urahara shook his head, he didn't have time, Ichigo was on a war path, and no one was safe.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Byakuya jumped across rooftops, scanning for a streak of orange, or the sense of dense evil power he'd felt. Renji dropped from the sky next to him, matching his pace

"What am I looking for?" Renji asked, and Byakuya passed the memory. "Got it," Renji said and was gone again.

Renji was the best tracker in the entire Seireitei Family, if any one could find Ichigo, it'd be the red head. Byakuya quickened his pace, hoping he'd find the teen before he'd destroyed himself.

Byakuya was so lost in his own thoughts though, he hadn't noticed the being following behind him, until it spoke.

"Oi Vampire!"

Byakuya turned, sliding on the roof to a smooth stop. He looked down at the small demon. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Ichigo," The demon said. "Urahara told me, I came to you. I'm called Kon, and I'm connected to Ichigo, I can tell you where he's going," Kon said.

Byakuya picked Kon up, placing him on his shoulder. "Start talking," Byakuya said as he started running again.

"He's going back to Aizen," Kon said. "He wants to kill him,"

"Aizen's already dead," Byakuya said. "I took care of it,"

"Ichigo ain't gonna like that very much," Kon said. "He'll come after you then,"

"That's fine," Byakuya said.

"I hope you know what you're doing Vampire. Hichi doesn't have friend or foe, he just has Ichigo. All Hichi lives for is Ichigo," Kon said.

"Who is Hichi?" Byakuya asked.

"The demon half," Kon said seriously. "Ichigo's a hybrid, his mother was a demon, and Ichigo doesn't know it or that his dad's a vampire. Urahara never turned him, he just unlocked certain memories and altered them," Kon said.

"I know," Byakuya said.

"Well then you should know that Hichi isn't someone to be messed with. He can control the powers that are even sealed inside Ichigo's body, that Ichigo himself can't even use," Kon said. "I don't doubt you're strong Vampire, but Hichi is stronger,"

"Physical strength isn't the only key to winning a battle," Byakuya said.

"Well you'd better have a lot of good tricks hidden in your sleeves. Hichi found out Aizen's dead, and he's headed for you now," Kon said. "I can't be around for the fight, so good luck," The small demon vanished and Byakuya slowed down, then stopped.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Hichi was pissed, he'd wanted to taste Aizen's blood, wanted to feel it on his claws, but the bastard was dead. Nothing was the way he wanted it. How was Hichi supposed to protect Ichigo if someone already was? Hichi wanted to know who thought it was alright to take his place, and kick their ass to hell and back. It didn't take long for Hichi to figure it out though, playing with the remains of Aizen's body while he thought quickly gave him the scent he needed to know instantly.

'_Fucking Byakuya,' _Hichi thought, thankful his other half was still sleeping, and couldn't sense any of what was going on.

Hichi gritted his black teeth as he ran though the city. He may have pretended to not like Ichigo, but then again he pretended not to like a lot of things, after all he couldn't show an ounce of weakness. Ichigo had made him up to be strong, and ruthless, and that's what Hichi would always be until Ichigo didn't need him anymore; Hichi was fine with that, being used until Ichigo was strong enough to stand on his own two feet.

A flash of bright red Hichi saw from the corner of his eye made him stop running and look up at the pureblood that stood on a tenth story roof. Renji stood, arms crossed over his chest, an almost pained expression on his face as he stared down at Hichi.

Hichi shook his head, he'd deal with the red head later, right now he had bigger fish to fry. The teen took off running again, knowing Renji was trailing behind him, no doubt telling Byakuya where Hichi was, and where he was headed.

It was true because a few seconds later Byakuya was running along side Hichi on the other side of the street, matching his stride with ease, and it pissed Hichi off. He jumped across the street knocking Byakuya back into an alley.

"Fucking bastard, you killed Aizen didn't you?" Hichi asked gripping Byakuya's neck tightly.

"Of course, he was an unwanted road block in my plans," Byakuya said and Hichi growled. "I did you a favor Hichi you should be thanking me,"

"I don't take favors," Hichi said. "I do things myself, that's how I was created. Now you smug bastard, you'd better listen carefully, because I'm not going to repeat myself,"

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked.

"For you to fuck off. Ichigo doesn't want you or any pure blood near him, if I even think I sense you, I'll cut your sister's pretty little head off and shove if down your throat before I kill you," Hichi said. "That also means keep your red headed dog away too," Hichi looked over at Renji who stood at the mouth of the alley. "Got it?"

"I'll keep my people back," Byakuya said calmly. "But can you really take care of everything Hichi?"

"I can handle myself," Hichi said letting Byakuya go, then vanished.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

End of Chapter.

I know it's short and probably really confusing but I promise it'll make more sense again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo shivered sitting under an old bridge, sense he'd cut himself off from Urahara and the other vampires and demons a year ago, he'd lost everything. Even his shitty apartment would've been a comfort to him, but he was thankful, he didn't have to deal with them anymore. An exiled vampire either, self exiled or exiled by others doesn't have to follow the rules of the vampire clans, so Urahara couldn't order him back, which he was thankful for.

'_Get some sleep Ichi,'_ Hichi said quietly. '_We're leaving at dusk'_

Ichigo pulled himself up on to the ledge just under the road and laid down on the old blanket he'd gotten from a priest doing charity work. '_How much longer are we gonna do this Hichi? We really can't keep running you know, someone's gonna find us, and force us into the slave trade again,'_ Ichigo said closing his eyes.

'_I'm not gonna let that happen Ichi, don't worry about it,'_ Hichi said, and Ichigo fell asleep. Hichi sighed, something was wrong with Ichigo, but he didn't know what, which just pissed him off, he knew more about Ichigo then Ichigo did.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Renji was pulling his shirt back over his head when Byakuya came up behind him, running his fingers down the red head's tattooed arms. Renji closed his eyes as Byakuya rocked their hips together. Renji sighed, Byakuya's light touch had always gotten the younger pure blood into a trance like state, which he liked.

"Renji," Byakuya said softly, his cool breath made Renji's skin tingle. "There's no rush to leave, stay with me for the night,"

"But..." Renji bit his bottom lip as Byakuya's fangs grazed his skin. "B-Byakuya," Renji groaned softly as Byakuya bit down on the side of his neck, pressing their bodied together more, rocking his hips against Renji's back. Renji hissed, leaning his head back on his elder's shoulder feeling his fangs grow longer.

Byakuya kissed across Renji's shoulder, leaving small spots of the red head's thick dark colored blood. Renji was a rare vampire, who's blood was like a drug to other vampires, and that's why Byakuya had claimed Renji when he was still a new born.

Renji closed his eyes panting softly as Byakuya ran his hands over his tattooed sides. "Stay with me Renji," Byakuya said softly again, and sucked on the hollow behind Renji's ear.

"Alright," Renji sighed reaching back and put his hands on Byakuya's waist as the elder vampire bit down on his neck. "...nnnNngh..... Byakuya, if you keep doin'.... ahhnn," Renji gripped Byakuya's waist tighter as he bit down harder on Renji's neck. The red head tasted his own blood in his mouth and he groaned, his eyes closed and his mouth hung open. Renji felt Byakuya's sharp tongue slip into his mouth and they kissed, a mix of blood and saliva running down Renji's chin. When Byakuya pulled away Renji opened his eyes and looked up into the crimson eyes that hovered over his own dark maroon ones.

"I love you Renji," Byakuya said running his fingers down Renji's neck slowly, making him shiver.

"I love you too," Renji replied and Byakuya's lips found his again.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Ichigo walked down the street, his stomach growling as he smelled food cooking from the open window of a near by house. It was winter too, and quickly getting colder, Ichigo cursed himself for still having body heat. He sat down in an alley next to a kitchen's vent, so he got some warmth from it, pulling the tattered blanket tightly around his shoulders and closed his eyes.

"You look like you could use a warm bed half breed," a kind voice said over Ichigo and he looked up.

A girl with long red hair, and a large chest leaned over him, she was carrying an umbrella and opened it as it started to snow. "Would you like to come to my place? Me and my friends don't mind sharing what we've got,"

'_She's not a normal human,' _Hichi said.

The red headed woman cocked her head slightly and smiled. "I won't hurt you, I'll even give you some clean nice clothes," She bent down wrapping her arms around her knees. "My name's Inoue Orihime, what's yours?"

"Ichigo,"

Orihime giggled. "It's a silly name isn't it?" She asked.

"I guess," Ichigo said.

"Well what do ya say? No strings, you can stay as long as you'd like, then leave, I won't force you to stay or pay me back," Orihime said.

"Do you make it a habit of picking strays off the streets?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm a bleeding heart I guess," Orihime sighed helping Ichigo stand. "My my you're so thin," she said as they walked down the road. "You have been exiled for a while now huh?" She asked.

"Only a year," Ichigo said.

"Hmm, I can tell you're a self exile," Orihime said opening the short gate in front of her house. "Don't be shy, the guys here won't hurt you, they're all exiles too," She took Ichigo's hand and lead him inside. "Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime said. "I've brought a guest," She opened the door into the man room, two guys and a girl sat at a round table playing cards. The girl had short hair and dressed like a boy. The first guy was thin with glasses and dark hair. The other was huge and muscular. Tatsuki was human, the big guy was a demon, but Ichigo wasn't sure about what the third guy was.

"I told you not to bring home any more strays Inoue!" Tatsuki said.

"But I couldn't just leave him outside, he was just so pitiful Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said. "This is Ichigo, and he'll be staying with us for a while, so everyone be nice," She pushed Ichigo onto a cushion and went into the kitchen, Ichigo shifted and looked at the three people staring at him.

"You're one strange thing aren't you?" The smaller guy said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"You're one to talk," Ichigo said.

"I'm not strange,"

"Yea you are Ishida," Tatsuki said leaning back on her elbows. "So Ichigo, what's your deal? Orihime would only pick you up if she thinks she can help you,"

"I don't have a deal," Ichigo said.

"Leave him be," Sado said. "He'll be gone in a few days anyways,"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Urahara looked over the table at the girl who sat there, she seemed so innocent and cute, but Urahara knew witches were known for cutting vampires into little pieces, and turning demons into dolls.

"What can I do for you Inoue-san?" Urahara asked.

"I've got your boy at my place," Orihime said. "Didn't you post a 300 million yen bounty on him?" She asked.

"I did," Urahara said. "But that's only if he's delivered unharmed to me," He added.

"It's not a problem," Orihime said smiling. "I can even wipe his memory if you'd like free of charge,"

"That won't be needed," Urahara said and looked at Yoruichi. "Take the message?"

Yoruichi nodded and was gone. Orihime took a drink of her tea. "So what's so special about Ichigo that you want him so badly?" She asked.

"This and that," Urahara said.

"That good huh?" Orihime asked with a smirk.

"He's important to important people Inoue-san," Urahara said

"Then I'll make sure I dress him up and put a pretty little bow on top of his head," Orihime got up and walked to the door where a demon stood waiting. "Let's go Sado-san," She wrapped her arms around the large man's arm and they walked out.

"She's rather scary isn't she?" Jinta asked, and Urahara turned to the small boy leaning against the window.

"Witches are **always** scary Jinta," Urahara said quietly.

"Ah Yoruichi's back already," Jinta said. Urahara watched as a small black cat jumped through the open window and turned back into his childhood friend.

"What did Byakuya have to say?" Urahara asked.

"He'll be here to pick Ichigo up in two days, he has to return to the higher ups, make sure they still want Ichigo, even though he's cost them so much money," Yoruichi said.

"They'll still want him even after a year," Urahara said.

"Are you sure you still want to do this Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked

Urahara stared out the window. "It's the way its supposed to be. Ichigo was supposed to be his from birth," He said quietly.

"That doesn't answer my question Kisuke," Yoruichi said.

"It doesn't matter what I want Yoruichi, I still have to listen to the elders, even if they removed me from Seireitei," Urahara stood slowly and went to the door. "Keep things running while I go out," He said and was gone.

Yoruichi slumped back on her elbows and exhaled slowly and shook her head. "Stupid vampire," She muttered.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Renji drove while Byakuya sat in the back seat, neither one spoke aloud, but the conversation was strained within their mental link.

'_Renji, it's supposed to be this way, it always supposed to be this way'_ Byakuya said.

Renji tightened his grip on the steering wheel. '_It's because even though I'm a pure blood my parents were still turned vampires, we can't be together.... But why even do it then? You could've taken my blood with out taking more away from me Byakuya,'_

'_It wasn't supposed to form an attachment'_ Byakuya admitted.

Renji couldn't help but laugh aloud at that. '_Taking blood the way you do is always going to leave an attachment Byakuya! Fuck why couldn't you just be like the others and drain me with a fucking needle?'_

'_ Because, I know you don't like it'_ Byakuya said and Renji growled.

'_ It shouldn't matter,'_ Renji hissed at Byakuya '_ It shouldn't matter what a vampire of lesser status feels remember? That's what you've told me from the begining,' _

'_Renji,'_ Byakuya said.

"We're here Kuchiki-dono," Renji said parking the car in front of the large white marble and glass building. Renji's mind pulled away from Byakuya's making the elder shudder, Renji usually never removed himself from Byakuya, and usually never called Byakuya by his last name.

The car door opened and Byakuya got out and headed inside with Renji following behind him, instead of next to him. '_I guess I deserve it,'_ Byakuya thought watching the other pure bloods and the turned vampires walk around the lobby, all of whom stepped aside to let Byakuya though. Renji vanished, no doubt to his apartment, and Byakuya sighed stepping into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

It was going to be a long evening.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Hichi was on edge, and it was making Ichigo jumpy. Ever sense Orihime had come back with Sado, and Ichigo couldn't read either one's memory, Hichi was telling Ichigo to run, but the orange haired 20 year old was still to tired to go anywhere.

_' I'm telling you Ichi, we need to get out of here,'_ Hichi said.

'_I'm tired, my body won't move,'_ Ichigo said trying to stand, but his legs only shook.

'_You've only gotten weaker here,'_ Hichi said. _'Switch with me,'_

Ichigo closed his eyes and slept.

..........

Ichigo groaned, his head hurt, and there was something heavy holding him down. He opened his eyes and looked up. Orihime sat across from him, and Sado was next to him, a large hand on the center of his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked groggily.

"Collecting a bounty," Orihime said smiling at Ichigo's confusion. "Don't worry my little strawberry friend, I doubt you were strong enough from the begining to stand a chance and once I drugged you, a baby monkey could've taken you,"

"You bitch," Ichigo growled.

Orihime smiled. "The wicked ways of the witch my young friend," She chuckled. "I bet you didn't know about humans with abilities huh?"

"Miss," Sado said quietly. "We're here," The car slowed and the door opened. Orihime moved out first, and Sado got out next, holding Ichigo in a bear hug.

"Urahara?" Ichigo growled looking at the blond elder. "You bastard," Ichigo began to struggle uselessly against the massive demon that held him.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but this is how it has to be," Urahara said taking Ichigo from the demon. "Thank you Inoue-san,"

"Of course, it was a pleasure doing business with you," Orihime smiled, then got back into the car, Sado bowed his head then followed.

Urahara pulled Ichigo into the shop struggling. "There's no point in fighting me Ichi," Urahara said as Yoruichi came and put a black collar around Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo gasped feeling the collar drain what little energy he had left, and he slumped against Urahara.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Byakuya paced at the end of his bed, Ichigo sleeping still on it. He didn't want to wait much longer, watching Ichigo sleep, the expression on his face, the soft sounds he made in his sleep, had aroused the pure blood in more ways then one. But Urahara said it would take a long time for the orange haired teen to recover enough to function with his collar on.

The door of Byakuya's room opened slowly and he looked over his shoulder. Renji moved slowly in to the room, his movements seemed forced. He was carrying a tray of food, and when he set it down, he didn't look up at Byakuya who'd walked over.

"The bags of blood you requested are being cleaned sir," Renji said quietly looking past the elder man. "Your sister said she'd bring them up, because she was interested in your new pet,"

"Renji," Byakuya placed the tips of his fingers on Renji's cheek. "Look at me,"

"I'd rather not sir," Renji said pulling back slowly, until he was just out of Byakuya's reach. "I have requested a transfer as well, I'll be working under Urahara now that our organizations have merged. I'll be leaving the compound in a few days,"

"You can't leave me," Byakuya said. "You belong to me,"

"Ol' man Yamamoto has granted my request to join Urahara along with a few others," Renji said stepping back again as Byakuya stepped closer.

"Why?" Byakuya asked. "You like it here,"

"Not any more," Renji said looking out the window. "I've got no reason to stay. I'll still have to come back every few weeks to be drained, but other than that, I've got no more ties,"

"What about me?" Byakuya asked.

"Why do you even care? You've got your perfect mate now, there's no need to fool around with me anymore," Renji said. "You'll still get your blood from me, the first drain, just like you like, but you and I won't see each other except for meetings,"

"That's not enough for me," Byakuya said and Renji glared up at him.

"Make up you fucking mind would you?! I'm not a fucking pet Byakuya!" Renji said.

"I will always need you Renji," Byakuya said and Renji growled.

"I don't need any more confusion Byakuya. I can't be jerked around by you, by that fucking mutt," Renji shook his head. "It's over, I'm staying the hell away from you,"

Byakuya growled and pushed Renji against the wall. "I said you weren't leaving me," He growled and bit down on Renji's neck. The red head gasped gripping the back of Byakuya's shirt leaning his head back.

"S-stop," Renji said but Byakuya bit down harder and Renji's mouth filled with his own blood which ran down his chin slowly. Renji's eyes went dull as Byakuya drank deeply from him, his grip on the older vampire's shirt lessened.

"Hey, Byakuya, if you keep that up he'll be dead and you'll have to explain why one of Ol' man Yamamoto's assets is that way," Byakuya pulled away and Renji slumped to the floor convulsing. Byakuya wiped his mouth slowly on the back of his hand breathing heavily. He turned to the pure blood leaning against his door frame and growled quietly.

"So you're the one taking what's mine away Hitsugaya?" Byakuya growled.

"I'm not taking anything Byakuya, Renji asked me to take him under my wing," The white haired pure blood was one who preferred to stay in the body of a child, even though he was much older. "I agreed because my division can always use another hunter, don't you think?"

"You've already got Shuuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira, you have no need for another," Byakuya said

"An enforcer can always use another hunter," Hitsugaya said. He looked over his shoulder at the vampire who had appeared there. "Ikkaku, take Renji back to his room, give him something to drink as well," Hitsugaya said. The bald vampire moved past Byakuya and picked Renji's still trembling form from the floor and was gone. "You really can't have everything Byakuya, you've got that hybrid now, it's time to let the hunter go,"

"You little prick," Byakuya said and Hitsugaya smiled, his white fangs catching the light, his fangs were longer then normal, bigger then normal, and the small boy also had an extra set on both top and bottom rows of teeth.

"Temper temper Byakuya," Hitsugaya said and left, letting the door to Byakuya's room close slowly and silently.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Renji sat leaning agianst the door of the large SUV as it drove, he stared out the window. He had a new found family now, the group would have a _nest_ in the same town as Urahara, and run the gang together. But Renji didn't really care, he was just glad to finally have been able to pull away from Byakuya after over 150 long years.

But the red head's heart also ached, he'd betrayed the man who'd raised him, protected him, and had loved him.

"Renji," Hitsugaya said and he looked up. "Are you feeling any better yet?"

"No, not really," Renji muttered.

"Figures," Hitsugaya muttered

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

End of Chapter 3

Thanks for all the comments, keep reading, there's still a lot to go.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Bleach or any related character. This story is purely fan fiction and in no way relates to the actual anime/manga. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo's head was spinning when he woke up, he waited until his memory cleared before opening his eyes to see the unfamiliar room that surrounded him, but the scent that enveloped him was familiar, strong pleasant musk with the slight hint of cherry blossoms. Ichigo sat up, leaning forward with his hands on his head as he swayed.

The soft giggle of a girl made Ichigo look up. Rukia sat indian style at the end of he bed, holding her ankles and her hair in two braids, she reminded Ichigo of a porcelain doll, only creepier. She was smiling, showing her small fangs. "Good morning sunshine," Rukia said and slowly crawled to Ichigo, forcing him on his back and she laid on his chest, her arms folded under her small chest as she stared at him, her light red eyes hinting playfully.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm bored, Renji went away, and even Rangiku can't play today," Rukia said with a soft sigh. "Did you know you look like a little kid when you sleep?" She asked.

"I have no idea what I look like asleep, because, I'm asleep," Ichigo said and Rukia smiled again.

"That's true," Rukia giggled and stroked Ichigo's hair slowly with tiny nimble fingers. "I like you alot Ichigo, you smell good," She rubbed her nose slowly across his jaw line then nipped playfully on his ear.

"Cut that out," Ichigo said flinching away from her.

"Are you not used to the touch of a girl Ichigo?" Rukia asked and giggled when pink flushed across the teenager's pale face.

"I don't like the touch of females," Ichigo sat up, making Rukia fall on her back in his lap, she reminded him even more of a doll now as she stared up at him pouting.

"You're supposed to be nice to me," Rukia said. "I'm a pure blood and you're a half breed," She moved her knees under her on Ichigo's lap and wrapped her arms around his head gripping his hair loosely. "You're just another play thing to me, and when my dolls make me angry I break them," She said her voice loosing it's childish tone for a more sinister bitter one.

"I don't belong to you," Ichigo said.

"You little b-"

"Rukia," The girl pulled away from Ichigo and looked at her older brother. "He's right, he doesn't belong to you,"

"But I-"

"No Rukia, Ichigo belongs to me," Byakuya said. "You've got your pets to play with, leave him alone.

"But they get so boring, and they don't look as pretty as Ichigo does," Rukia whined again sounding like a spoiled child.

"You just got Grimmjow, after you begged me to buy him for you," Byakuya said as his small sister wrapped her arms around one of his.

"He doesn't like to do anything," Rukia whined. "He just likes to mess with Ulquiorra, and then they just end up fighting, and leaving me with out anything to do.

"What about Halibel?" Byakuya asked.

"I gave her to Yachiru, the poor girl was so alone," Rukia said. "Halibel and Yachiru are made for each other,"

Byakuya sighed putting his hand on the back of his treasured sister's head. "And what about Luppi and Yammy?" He asked.

"I broke them," Rukia giggled.

Ichigo listened completely confused at how such a small girl could be so twisted.

"You've broken five this month, if you keep this up I'm not going to buy you another one," Byakuya said.

"No!" Rukia cried. "It's almost Christmas Byakuya! You always buy me one for Christmas," She whined "Don't be mean to me, it's their fault for being bad dolls,"

"You'd better behave Rukia, consider this a warning, don't break anymore, if you don't want them give them to Mayuri," Byakuya said.

Rukia pouted. "I don't want that freak to have my dolls! He does strange things and then if I want them back they aren't any good anymore," Rukia said.

"If you break them, they aren't either," Byakuya said. Rukia sighed heavily.

"I suppose," She said.

Ichigo got up slowly walking towards the door. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, Ichigo," Byakuya said and the orange haired teen froze. "Rukia, leave us alone now," He said.

"Don't forget we're supposed to go buy me a new dress tonight," Rukia said. She kissed Byakuya's cheek then left humming softly.

Ichigo swallowed slowly, watching Byakuya as the man walked towards him. The older man's body moved in a way that reminded Ichigo of a lethal animal about to strike prey. Ichigo stepped back as Byakuya moved to close for comfort, but his back hit the door, the handle pressing into his back making him arch his back as Byakuya pushed against him.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," Byakuya said quietly in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo closed his eyes shuddering as Byakuya put his cold hands on his slim waist, lifting the skin tight shirt the teen wore. Thankfully Byakuya held back his mind from Ichigo, so the touch wasn't as hard for Ichigo to handle.

"Your skin is warm," Byakuya ran his lips slowly down Ichigo's jaw line, then down the center of his neck. Ichigo moaned softly when Byakuya nipped softly on his exposed shoulder.

"... D-don't," Ichigo said squirming against the door. "I don't -....ahhh...." Byakuya pressed himself against Ichigo, and the teen could feel the bulge in Byakuya's pants rub against his stomach.

"Let me have you, Ichigo," Byakuya said quietly in Ichigo's ear. "Let me feel your warmth," Byakuya ran his hands up Ichigo's sides pulling the shirt off revealing his slender pale body to the elder. Byakuya leaned down taking a pale nipple between his lips, sucking it until it became an almost painful knot. Ichigo bit his bottom lip, leaning his head back against the door.

"..... uhhnnn.... Byakuya," Ichigo moaned and the elder inhaled sharply, he never thought that hearing the teen say his name would arouse him so completely, but it did. Byakuya looked into Ichigo's golden eyes and carefully took pale lips with his own. Ichigo moaned against his lips, Byakuya pushed against Ichigo more, pulling the pants slowly away from their place, and he flinched in surprise feeling Ichigo's erection against his leg. Byakuya smiled and lifted Ichigo up against the door, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Byakuya's head pressing his lips down on the older man's as he pushed Byakuya's pants down with his legs.

Byakuya didn't wait to stretch Ichigo's, but pushed himself into the tight warmth quickly. Ichigo cried out arching his back, and pressing his head back against the wall. "...Sorry," Byakuya muttered on Ichigo's chest, licking down the slender chest that was arched out. He thrust into Ichigo hard and slow making the teen grip his shoulders tightly, cutting his skin through the shirt he still wore. Ichigo leaned his head down as he held Byakuya's head, panting warm breath into the vampire's ear, sending him into a even more primal state.

Ichigo screamed as Byakuya's cock hit his prostate. He bit down on Byakuya's shirt panting hard as Byakuya continued to thrust relentlessly into the tight wet warmth that swallowed his cock to the hilt. Byakuya gripped the slender waist so tightly he left marks, but he didn't stop, his partner moaned for more, and he gave. ".... H-harder..... Byakuya!' Ichigo cried. Byakuya's lips crashed onto Ichigo's as he pushed the teen's back against the wall, and put a hand out to support his thrusting. Byakuya bit Ichigo's tongue, and blood mix with their already mixed saliva, which ran down their chins.

Ichigo pulled away crying out as he came, splashing his release onto his own stomach and Byakuya's shirt. Byakuya didn't let go, he thrust harder until he to released into Ichigo who moaned on Byakuya's neck.

Neither one moved, they stayed against the wall enjoying their still lingering natural high to the fullest. When Byakuya finally pulled himself out of Ichigo,the teen moaned in protest and Byakuya smirked. "I thought you didn't want me," He whispered placing his hands on Ichigo's hips as he whispered in his lover's ear.

"... Shut up," Ichigo whispered back and licked Byakuya's ear softly making the elder shiver.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Urahara sat watching the cursing pure blood as he pulled off bloody wet clothes, his eyes lingering on him, his eyes tracing invisible lines over black tribal tattoos on tanned muscle of Renji's back.

"Oi Urahara," Renji asked, and Urahara slowly turned his eyes to the red head's. "Did Hitsugaya leave a message?"

"Yea, he wants you to stay here, incase someone tries to make contact again," Urahara said. Renji swore and gritted his teeth.

"Do you have some dry clothes I can wear then?" Renji asked.

"In the back," Urahara pointed and Renji went into the back.

"He does look rather good covered in blood," Yoruichi said lounging on the counter, a sucker in her mouth.

"Most warriors do," Urahara said quietly looking at the dark skinned woman. She smirked, her pointed white teeth flashing momentarily as Renji came back out, pulling a grey wife beater down over his abs, the black sweatpants rolled at the waist.

"Hey Abarai, care to play a game of poker?" Yoruichi asked pulling a deck of cards from beneath the counter and walking over to the round table where Renji sat.

"Sure," Renji said.

"Kisuke, how bout you?" Yoruichi asked. The blond vampire sighed and walked over to the table seating himself opposite Renji. "Strip poker here we go?" Yoruichi said shuffling the deck quickly.

"What?" Renji asked.

"You were already stripping a few minutes ago," Yoruichi said.

"I'm not playing strip poker while I'm on duty," Renji grumbled. "I'd never play with you either, fucking cat," He leaned back against the wall.

"Awww, that's not nice, even Kisuke is gonna play," Yoruichi said and the red head looked at the blond who shrugged. "It's not like anything is gonna happen anyways. We've not had action around here for the seven months you've been here. Well besides that little thing earlier, but that's just daily bull shit," Yoruichi said dealing the cards.

Renji chewed on the inside of his cheek then looked at Urahara, he wouldn't mind seeing the blond with out a shirt on at all. He sighed, "Fine," He said.

"Great," Yoruichi purred.

.........

"Oh that sucks Kisuke," Yoruichi said. "Strip," She said.

Renji watched as Urahara pulled his shirt over his head, the blond was actually pretty fit, but was also somewhat slender, probably the reason he wore such baggy clothes, which Renji thought was a shame.

"Man Abarai, you've got amazing luck, you haven't even had to remove a sock," Yoruichi said and Renji broke his eyes away from Urahara's pale chest to look at the demon. She had lost her pants and shirt, so was now wearing nothing but her bra and matching panties.

"You've been dealing," Renji said.

"True, true," Yoruichi said collecting the cards quickly and shuffled the deck a few times. "Hey Kisuke, where's the sake?"

"I'll go get it," Urahara stood slowly, and Renji watched, the blond's pants hung low on his hips, revealing a slender waist, and pronounced hip bones. Renji shook his head and looked away.

"What's the matter Abarai?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nothing," Renji lied, but the truth was he was kinda hard from watching Urahara take off his shirt. Yoruichi grinned and leaned over.

"_I don't blame you for having a thing for Kisuke, he is rather good looking Abarai. He'd look good under you y'know,"_ Yoruichi whispered and Renji pushed her away.

"Fucking perverted bitch," Renji growled.

"Calm down both of you," Urahara said coming back out. He set three cups on the table along with a bottle of sake, which Renji wouldn't touch Yoruichi helped herself before dealing the cards. Urahara poured his cup, then one for Renji. "Don't be shy, drink up," He said.

Renji took the cup, not wanting to seem rude and downed it like a shot. Yoruichi grinned looking over the top of her cards at the two vampires, her eyes hinting with mischief.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Byakuya stood with the ten other pure bloods in the white marble room, he had a sense something was seriously wrong. When he'd gotten the message to report at once to Yamamoto's office, something had made him shiver, and it wasn't pulling away from the warm sleeping body of his lover.

"Last night," Yamamoto started. "The group we went to live and work with Urahara's organization was attacked,"

Byakuya's chest grew tight. '_Renji'_

"Are there dead?" Unohana asked the zen like woman had long ebony hair.

"No, Urahara and his people are fine," Yamamoto said.

"And what of our own?" Byakuya asked

"Hitsugaya Toshiro and Abarai Renji have gone missing, Ikkaku Madarme and Rangiku Matsumoto received minor injuries," Yamamoto said

"Son of a bitch," Byakuya went for the door.

"Byakuya, you aren't to leave," Yamamoto said and Byakuya gritted his teeth holding the door handle. "We do not know who has attacked us yet, we much think and plan carefully before moving,"

"I know who did it, we all know who attacked us!" Byakuya snapped. Yamamoto stood, and Byakuya was forced to his knees.

"Do not speak to me in such a way child," Yamamoto said. Byakuya gritted his teeth, his body trembling. Yamamoto sat, but Byakuya was still held down by invisible hands. "Even if we believe it is Sosuke, we cannot act, after all you believed you killed him a year ago Byakuya," Yamamoto said.

"But we all know Aizen is a tricky bastard," Zaraki said. "That exiled fuck never stays dead for long,"

"All the more reason for us to think carefully before moving," Ukitake said. "You aren't the only one affected my this Byakuya,"

"But it's Byakuya's mate and property at stake here" Shunsui said. "Abarai Renji belongs to him, and Ichigo Kurosaki is most likely what Aizen is after. We all know Ichigo used to belong to that bastard,"

"Are you truly speaking of battle Shunsui?" Ukitake asked.

"Drastic times sometimes call for drastic measures. Aizen isn't going to spare Abarai and Hitsugaya for long," Shunsui said.

"We still need to think, before we act," Mayuri said.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

End of Chapter.

Review and Comment. Thanks to everyone who's already sent comments, they make me happy.

IFY: sex scenes against wall, hard to write, but fun to read. ^^''


	5. Chapter 5

Renji jolted as he came to his senses. The sound of heavy chains clinking not far for him made him look around in the dark, thankful for the night vision. Hitsugaya hung by his thin wrists, his feet not even close to touching the floor. The small white haired pure blood was trying to pull his wrists from the cuffs that held him, but he was only managing to cut them badly, dripping blood on his pale skin.

"Hitsugaya," Renji said and glowing blue eyes turned to him. "Stop, you're only going to hurt yourself," Renji said.

"I can't stay here," Hitsugaya said. "Gin is here, I can't.... stay here," Hitsugaya sounded seconds from tears and was trembling.

"That's not nice Shiro-chan," a sly creepy voice said and a white haired man slid from against the wall. "After all I've done for you. "I have sent you all those gifts and everything. Do you not understand how much I love you?" Gin ran his hand down Hitsugaya's bare chest.

"Don't touch him you pervert!" Renji growled thrashing in his chains.

"I can do what ever I want with my pet Abarai," Gin smile widened. "Would you like to watch? I bet Shiro-chan will still react to my touch," Gin's hand slid down Hitsugaya's waist and the boy began to squirm more.

"Stop!" Hitsugaya demanded, his eyes closed tightly. Gin laughed and pulled away leaning against the wall.

"We'll have fun later, I know you don't like when people watch you Shiro," Gin smiled.

"You shouldn't be so mean to your pets Gin,"

Renji shivered at the voice. Aizen looked at him. "It's been a while hasn't it Abarai?" Aizen asked. "Surprised that I'm alive I see?"

"Not really, cockroaches don't die, even if you cut off their heads," Renji said.

Aizen chuckled. "I've always had a fondness for you Abarai, and it's not just because of that blood in your body," Aizen said. "You've always had such a sharp tongue, it's quite arousing," Aizen smiled placing a hand on Renji's hip who thrashed against the chains. "But I've found someone else to satisfy me, well I had someone else, that is.... until Byakuya stole him away from me,"Aizen grabbed Renji's face digging his long sharp nails into the red head's cheeks forcing his mouth wide open.

Renji managed to growl but stopped as Aizen's hand forced itself into his mouth. Renji ganged trying to force the bitter hand from his mouth with his tongue. Aizen smiled grabbing onto one of Renji's fangs, and pulled it out. Renji screamed thrashing as blood poured from the small wound.

When the pain subsided, Renji looked at Aizen who was licking blood from his hand. "Your blood is still as wonderful as ever Abarai," Aizen said. Renji swallowed as Aizen grabbed his face again. "Only three more to go, and we send a little present to Byakuya," Renji's mouth was forced open, this time Aizen gripped a bottom fang.

"Don't! Aizen!" Hitsugaya cried, but Aizen pulled and Renji's vision flashed black as the pain shot through the red head's entire body. Blood covered Renji's front and he panted hard, trembling from pain and blood loss.

"My oh my," Gin laughed walking over to Hitsugaya. "Getting so worked up over this Shiro, don't worry Renji's fangs will grow back in a few months," Gin covered Hitsugaya's eyes. "Don't worry little Shiro, it'll be over soon," Gin kissed down the boy's neck.

Aizen hadn't stopped what he was doing, but had slowed, enjoying Renji's reactions, When he pulled Renji's third fang, the red head had screamed, then fell unconscious, so Aizen quickly pulled the fourth fang, leaving the red head hanging, a bloody mess and left.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Byakuya stood staring down at the four fangs in the small black velvet box that had been sent to him. It was killing him, knowing Renji was in _that_ much pain, for a vampire, having their fangs pulled was kind of like having fingernails pulled and hot splinters put in their place, not to mention how much it weakened a vampire.

A twinge of guilt filled the vampire's chest as he heard Ichigo moan sweetly in his sleep from Byakuya's bed. Byakuya closed his eyes when he'd gotten the package of fangs he'd gone emotionless, returned to a pure primal state, which had always been his way of coping with things. He was afraid at first when he came back to his sense, that he'd hurt Ichigo, but the barely conscious teen said he was okay, that Byakuya needed a release, but the state Ichigo was left in made Byakuya somewhat sick with himself; beaten, bloody and bruised plus covered with cum, Ichigo looked terrible. Byakuya cleaned Ichigo, then got him into a clean bed.

Byakuya was sitting on the railing of his balcony looking out at he city. "It's a beautiful night," Byakuya looked at the balcony to his left. Ukitake was leaned on the railing. "Are you doing alright Byakuya?"

"No," Byakuya said. Ukitake sighed.

"I guess you shouldn't be," Ukitake sighed. "But there's no point in blaming yourself, Aizen would've taken any member of our organization, Abarai was just the unfortunate one that drew the short straw,"

"I know you're trying to comfort me Ukitake, but I don't want to be comforted," Byakuya said quietly.

"I didn't think you'd want to be," Ukitake sighed again. "Then maybe you should listen to facts, Byakuya,"

Byakuya gritted his teeth looking at his elder. "What facts?"

"You can only choose one," Ukitake said looking towards Byakuya's room. It only took a few seconds, if that for Byakuya to realize Ichigo was no longer in his room.

"Fuck!" Byakuya ran into his room and looked at the bed, Ichigo wasn't there, and the front door was open. Byakuya ran out following Ichigo's scent, but it quickly vanished two miles from the compound. Byakuya roared in a mix of anguish and anger, throwing his head back.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

When Ichigo's body had recovered enough Hichi took over, running before Byakuya could catch up to him.

'_Where are we going?'_ Ichigo asked tiredly.

'_To finish what I've started,'_ Hichi said. '_You love Byakuya right?'_

'_...Yes'_ Ichigo said.

'_Alright,'_ Hichi said. '_Get some sleep now Ichigo,'_ He said quietly, but his other half was already. Hichi picked up his pace. '_I hope you've had a good month with him then, because we might not come back from this whole,'_ Hichi said snapping the collar around his neck.

.........

Hichi stopped outside the black steel building at looked up at it. It didn't look all that evil, but it was, Hichi could smell the blood and taste the dark power that surrounded it, and came from inside the walls. He walked inside, the guards seemed a little confused, but recovered in enough time to try to defend themselves, but Hichi was ruthless after all, and sprayed their blood all over the lobby.

He went floor by floor, making sure each and every non-innocent was dead, meaning their heads removed and stomped into the ground like paste. Hichi was wounded, his left arm wouldn't move, and he had a gash that zigzagged down his chest that oozed blood, not to mention other minor cuts and bruises one would normal get when fighting anything.

On the top floor the air was heavy, thick with the scent of Renji's blood and the blood of another pure blood Hichi knew only by scent. He walked carefully down the long hall, killing as he went, until he came to the first large room. A white haired cheshire cat like man sat, with a small white haired pure blood squirming in his lap. He smile was unnaturally wide and made Hichi feel sick, he remembered this man, Gin. Gin was one for mind games and bondage, apparent from the fact that the small white haired vampire was blindfolded, gagged, and his arms bound behind his back.

"Welcome back Ichigo," Gin said standing slowly, setting the small pure blood on his chair. "I thought for sure you'd run, but I guess you'll always love your first master right? Aizen will be so happy,"

Hichi growled. "Sorry, Ichi ain't here.... He sends his regards, but wasn't able to attend this little party," Hichi lunged knocking Gin back into the wall and the fight ensued.

Hichi pulled away from Gin holding the man's head by his side, and throat between clenched teeth, panting heavily, ignoring the gapping wound in his side, exposing his ribs to the cold air. Hichi roared spitting the bitter flesh onto the tile and threw Gin's head against the far wall with such force it simply disintegrated. Hichi moved to the white haired pure blood and slowly took of the bindings and blind fold.

"Are you alright?" Hichi asked and coughed doubling over, spraying blood on the floor.

"I'm fine, you aren't,"

"Get the hell out of here, call your people," Hichi pushed the boy to the door. "I mean it, go!" He roared.

"Very brave Ichi," Hichi's eyes flashed and he looked up at Aizen. "But can you really fight me in that state?" He asked smiling.

"Where's Renji?" Hichi asked.

"Sleeping, he still hasn't quite recovered fully from the de-fanging, plus I've been bagging his blood so he's really not able to play," Aizen said.

"I'm going to kill you," Hichi said.

"That's not very nice," Aizen chuckled.

"Fuck you!" Hichi lunged, knocking the man down the hall way, biting and clawing at flesh.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Byakuya stepped into the blood soaked building and spotted Hitsugaya standing against the wall. The small pure blood was shaken, but seemed unharmed.

"Zaraki, Soi Fon, check the other levels," Byakuya said walking to Hitsugaya. "Are you unharmed?"

"I'm fine," Hitsugaya said. "You'd better get upstairs, Ichigo's up fighting Aizen as we speak, he didn't look to good after he killed Gin,"

"Gin's dead?" Byakuya asked.

"Finally," Hitsugaya said quietly closing his eyes. "I'll be fine go,"

Byakuya darted for the stairs taking them three or four at a time.

......

It seemed to take a life time to get to the top floor. But Byakuya could only feel Renji weakly, and nothing else, anything on this floor was dead. Byakuya stepped carefully over Gin's body, walking slowly down the hall, following the path of battle to the back room. Renji lay on the floor, barely breathing, and still blood soaked, his dazed eyes locked onto Byakuya's but the red head didn't speak.... no Renji **couldn't** speak, not physically anyways.

Byakuya looked in the corner where Renji had been staring. Aizen's headless body lay, his limps at strange angles,, but his head was gone. Byakuya went over to Renji and knelt down, connecting their minds.

'_Where did Ichigo go?' _Byakuya asked.

'_ I don't know,'_

_' I'm gonna get you out of here'_ Byakuya said and lifted Renji up slowly.

'_He was still alive when he left, there's a chance he's still alive, go after him,'_ Renji said quietly.

'_Shut up, and let me take care of you,'_ Byakuya said

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Ichigo didn't remember anything, how he got where ever he was, why he was so beat to hell, he only knew his name, and that he'd just killed a lot of people, how long ago he'd killed them, he wasn't sure, months maybe.... years even.

He didn't want to cough the water from his lungs, as he laid on the sand, he just stared up at the sky, the sun was starting to rise, Ichigo remembered, he didn't like the sun, it reminded him of fire, but why he didn't like fire, Ichigo didn't know.

"Hey buddy, you alright?"

Ichigo looked up at the blond man that leaned over him, his green and white hat looked so stupid to Ichigo who sat up, spitting water.

"My my, you look like hell, maybe I could offer you a hand, My name is Urahara Kisuke,"

"Ichigo,"

"Do you know where you are?" Urahara asked and Ichigo shook his head. "Well we'll have to fix that won't we?" He smiled and lead Ichigo away from the beach slowly and into the back of a car. Another man was sitting in the back seat of the limo, he looked elegant and noble, and Ichigo stared at the man.

"Alright Renji, we're ready to go home now," Urahara said to the red headed man driving. "So Ichigo do you know where you came from?"

"No,"

"Do you know anything?" The noble man asked.

"My name.... and I don't like the sun or fire," Ichigo said.

"Are you sure?" The noble man asked.

"My my Byakuya relax a little, after all he just washed out of the ocean," Urahara smiled. "We'll get his memory fixed as soon as we're home safe and sound,"

"You know me?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, we've been waiting eagerly to return from your vacation, we've got work to do," Urahara said.

"Who am I?" Ichigo asked.

"Mine," Byakuya said and Ichigo looked at him in confusion.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

End of Chapter.

Kind of stupid end, but don't worry the story isn't over yet, I'll update later.

Review and comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Renji lay lazily on the floor of Urahara's shop waiting for him and Byakuya to return. It'd been six months of anxious waiting, well for Byakuya anyways, until Ichigo's powers came close enough to sense.

Renji looked up when the door slid open, revealing his lover, and Byakuya along with a soaking wet confused looking Ichigo. "Welcome back," Renji grunted as he stood slowly.

Ichigo stared at him. "I know you," He said and Renji snorted.

"Duh,"

"Come on Ichigo, let's get you into some real clothes," Urahara said pushing the orange haired teen towards the back as Byakuya sat. Renji rolled his eyes sitting again.

There was still a slight awkwardness between the two vampires, but they both knew a relationship any more the platonic was impossible, they both had someone else, now. "So, what's now?" Renji asked.

"Dunno," Byakuya admitted. "The war's still not over even if Aizen's dead,"

"I guess," Renji said and looked up as Urahara came back into the room, taking his seat next to Renji, who reached over, placing his hand over Urahara's.

"He'll be out in a few minutes," Urahara said to calm Byakuya's twitching. "I suggest you take him home and let him rest for a few days, then we'll give him his memory,"

"A few days? Why?" Byakuya asked.

"He has been floating in the ocean for a while now Byakuya, he needs some rest before you jump his bones," Urahara said.

"Who's getting jumped?" Ichigo came into the room and everyone looked up at him. He'd gotten really thin sense they'd seen him last, and wearing that skin tight blue shirt, and black jeans only reenforced that fact. Renji could clearly see Ichigo's ribs.

"No one," Byakuya said standing slowly. "Come on, let's get you home," He lead Ichigo out and Renji smiled and tugged softly on blond wavy hair next to him and Urahara looked at him.

"No," Urahara said, but was quickly lost in his younger lover's mouth. "A-abarai,"

"Don't try to be strict," Renji chuckled nibbling on Urahara's ear. The blond shivered and Renji smirked. "See this is so much better,"

"But Yoruichi's watching," Urahara said.

Renji pulled away and looked out the window at the black cat standing on the wall. "Damn demon go away!" He yelled throwing a shoe out the window, and the cat vanished.

Urahara had taken the distraction to get away from Renji, but freedom was quickly taken as Renji pinned Urahara chest first against the wall. "Damnit Abarai, I'm not as young as I used to be you know," Urahara said.

Renji watched his lover's face flush as he ground himself against the back of Urahara's waist. "But feel what you do to me Kisuke," He whispered nibbling softly on the ear he spoke into.

"I can't do it so often," Urahara said shivering. "You'll break me,"

"I always pull you back together though Kisuke," Renji said lifting Urahara's shirt slowly. "I will this time too,"

Urahara looked over his shoulder. "I hate you, y'know,"

"I love you too," Renji said and kissed Urahara.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Byakuya watched Ichigo carefully, the young man seemed completely taken in by the apartment, walking around, taking in everything slowly. Ichigo's body tormented the pure blood pleasantly even though they weren't even close. Byakuya was sitting on the edge of the bed while Ichigo was looking at a wall lined with shelves which were filled with books.

"So this is all yours?" Ichigo finally asked.

"Yea," Byakuya said.

"I know I've never had anything like this in my life," Ichigo said.

"You do now," Byakuya said. "Everything I have is yours,"

"So... we were together right?" Ichigo asked stepping slowly and carefully towards Byakuya.

"Yes,"

"For how long?" Ichigo asked.

"Not long,"

"Did I love you?" Ichigo asked and Byakuya looked up at him.

"You told me you did," Byakuya answered.

"Did you love me?" Ichigo asked, his face flushing quickly.

"I still do," Byakuya said making Ichigo blush more. "But if you aren't sure, I'll wait until you remember yourself,"

"Can't you make me remember?" Ichigo asked and Byakuya looked into his eyes. "I've been numb, haven't felt anything sense I don't know when, I need feel something,"

"Do you trust me?" Byakuya asked,

"I don't know," Ichigo admitted. "For all I know you could be lying to me, but I don't really care all that much,"

Byakuya stood and pulled Ichigo against him, kissing the orange haired teen deeply. Ichigo was surprised at first, but the tension in his body melted away as Byakuya's thoughts and memories rushed over him, assuring the teen that Byakuya wasn't lying to him. Ichigo closed his eyes and kissed Byakuya back, putting his hands firmly on Byakuya's chest. Byakuya's hands went to Ichigo's waist and he pulled their bodies tightly against each other.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The End.

I know I said I'd write more, but it just feels forced to do another chapter. So please be happy because I've already gotten the death stares from Renji and Byakuya ^^"


End file.
